Fall into Place
by your.thebest
Summary: "Cop Carlisle Cullen adopted Edward Masen who was the only one alive after encountering a local serial killer. The serial killer was not yet found." Edward Masen Cullen:A sociopath & serial killer trying to be normal. Twilight-Dexter.All Twilight charact
1. Chpt 1: You can't be a hero and a killer

New story: inspired by Showtime series Dexter.

Hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

**You can't be a hero and a killer.**

"You can't be a hero and a killer." I heard the sick voice of James telling me, whispering to me, almost like teasing me.

"It doesn't-" I muttered slowly.

"Feel right?" I heard his laugh behind my back. "Having argues to kill others isn't right either." He told me.

From a distance, I heard the police sirens. I know James heard them too.

"Shit!" James yelled. "Lets get out of here, we'll leave and head to another city."

I shook my head as the blood reach my shoes.

"Don't fucking back down now! You are not normal!" he yelled and kicked the lifeless body towards me.

It's getting closer, the cops. I could hear it.

"We are going to meet again Edward, and when we do" he took a deep breath. I turned around to look at him. He was there smiling, like if he found out he won the lottery, like if he invented something holy. "You'r a sociopath, Edward. Good luck in the future serial killer. I hope to see you soon." He threw the bloody knife towards me but as a reaction I didn't move. Instead I was shocked at what he told me.

He open the door and ran out as I stood there frozen with 3 dead, bloody bodies surrounding me.

The cops are right outside and I could hear them yelling commands at each other. James was probably a mile away, he was always good at running.

_Sociopath, serial killer_. Those were the only words that I kept hearing in my head.

The cops were getting closer and I would be put to jail, no, not jail, juvenile detention. I am just a young thirteen year old. No questions needed if they found out what happen. If they do ask questions I'll probably be put in a psychiatric facility, aren't those the places where people like me go?

I breath in the smell of blood. I love the smell. It makes me...happy, normal, even though I know I'm not.

Before I knew what happen a cop kicked down the door.

A cop with blonde hair yelling, don't know to who but I just kept hearing James voice repeating _sociopath and serial killer._

The cop got closer to me and kneeled down at me, his eyes met mine.

"I'll protect you" He told me and I felt a sting. A sting right on the side of my stomach. I felt the blood trickle down my sides. The blonde cop picked me up, carrying me and ran outside.

"I need a medic! I need a medic!" he yelled near my ear as he place one of his hands behind my head as if...i don't know, as if I was a victim in all this.

I was quickly place in a stretcher and was in a ambulance car.

"Stay quiet and I'll protect you." The cop said near my ear and place an oxygen mask on me.

"Carlisle, are you joining us?" I turned to see the driver talk to the cop. He nodded and close the door. I quickly felt a sting on my arm and thought about James again.

"You're safe now." Carlisle the cop told me as the van speed off towards the hospital.


	2. Look Right Through Me

No review. great, thats just what I wanted :/

* * *

"So Edward. It's girls choice. Would you like to go with me to the Winter dance." Vanessa smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. I didn't want to, but I did.

"I'm sorry Vanessa, I can't" my smile turned into a frown.

"Oh." she frown back. "Why?"

Because you always wear your hair up, it shows your neck.

My eyes shifted down to her neck. Oh how I want to slick that, I smiled at the thought.

"I'm moving."

"You are? Where, when, why?"

Fucking girls and their questions.

"I am. Somewhere in the West coast and because my dad wants to."

"Oh." she looked down at her lap. "and your brothers?"

My so-call brothers, foster brother, the only two other than Carlisle and my mother who know about me, Japer and Emmett. "They're coming too."

I should feel sad because I'm leaving my childhood home town, but I'm not. I'm good at hiding emotions, being a sociopath and all, Carlisle taught me good and I'm thankful. People fake emotions, but I fake them all, all the time and I'm good at it.

"That sucks. Leaving your junior year of high school and moving, it's going to suck, a lot" Vanessa shook her head, her face full of pity.

I looked up at her face. Speaking of emotions, I could tell she's anxious. She wants to tell the whole school the Cullen are moving.

Carlisle Cullen the best cop in town,

Esme Cullen the best and honest women and wife in town

Emmett Cullen the best football player in town

Jasper Cullen, the best mathlete in town

And then there was me, the best looking in town, with a hint of secrecy. Now I wouldn't say a hint, I would say my whole life.

No, not my life, the Cullen life.

"But good luck and umm." Vanessa looked around the cafeteria.

"Go ahead and tell everyone." I encouraged her.

She smiled and left my table.

"I'm guessing you told her?" Jasper pulled a chair next to me.

"I still want to cut her." I turned and smiled at him.

"When don't you? If its not her it's someone else." He open a cup of apple sauce.

I watched him as he open a packet of ketchup and mix it in the apple sauce.

"Here" he passed it towards me. "Have your fix."

I grabbed the spoon and mix it in.

It looked like blood...somewhat, and it didn't have the smell of it.

"Now I feel like throwing some on someone neck and poking them with a pencil." I smiled to Jasper.

Jasper shook his head and ate his pizza.

**/**

"Are you going to miss it?" Emmett ask from against his car.

"Do you want me to lie?" I question him. He shook his head.

"No." and I really wasn't going to miss it.

Moving into a new town has its perks, like killing new people and leaving the town that's still looking for the serial killer that "almost" killed me.

At least this town could finally get some peace.

"But I am sorry" I told Emmett. "For making us leave your childhood town."

And I was. For being a sociopath this was a true feeling I am feeling for Emmett, I on the other hand don't care.

"I don't want to sound like a sociopath." He shook my shoulder with a smile, "but I don't care for this town. Your the only person who makes this town exciting and you live down the hallway too.

**Flashback**

"You're different" Carlisle the cop told me. It wasn't a question either. I was in a hospital, was stitched up and now recovering from the horrible massacre that just happen. "I could see it in your eyes."

Does he know I'm a sociopath? Does he know I enjoy killing others. At first I liked the sight of blood, then smelling blood, slowly I moved on from killing small animals like squirrels to big one likes dogs. My birth parents didn't know what was left from right as they were always drinking, smoking and doing drugs. I was practically raised in school with the help of my local neighbors. I met James when I was cutting up a dog at the age of eleven. He smiled at me was he watched me.

One day, he told me what I was. On a sunny day, we went to the local library and read a newspaper, a local killer was arrested. From killers we found books on serial killers. As I looked at all the pictures of all serial killer and what they did, they had black and white photos of people they killed. The black and white photos gave me chills which cause me to smile. All the blood and cut up body pieces, even though they were black and white, it was like looking at art, a master piece, it was perfect.

The old librarian told read us the common features of a sociopath. I wasn't manipulative, or at least I thought I wasn't when I was eleven. I did lie but never to my family, so I was a pathological liar. I did lack of remorse, I did have shallow emotions, I do have the incapacity for love, I do have the need for stimulation. I do lack of empathy. The old librarian read off other qualities but those weren't me, James yes, but not me.

When James and I walked out of the library I knew what I was, I was a sociopath and a killer. Still am but with more urge to kill.

"I could..." Carlisle pulled the ends of his hair with his hands. "Help you." he looked straight into my eyes.

"Help me?" I ask in a whisper. How can you help me?

I was thirteen, almost fourteen when James went up to me in school with a gigantic smile on his face. "I got you a present." he whispered to me. "You are going to love it."

That day around five we went to an abandoned shack. I entered the shack only to see three teenagers bodies tied up on the floor. I turned around to see James with a knife in his hands. "You said you wanted bigger." he smiled at me. James was fifteen almost sixteen so I guess he could have tied these people up. But me, almost fourteen year old boy sociopath killer killing three people. I wanted to jump for joy. I slice the first kid open. Seeing all the blood gush out, I was happy, calm, I had my fix. James kept cutting one of them, making him scream, until all their blood was out of the body. Then there was one.

Now I can't explain it then and I can't now but it didn't feel right, something didn't feel right. I told James to let that one go. He said something about not being a hero and being a killer. Something just didn't feel right when I watch the last teenager cry, scream and wiggle in the floor next to his two dead friends. James shut him up quickly and we were left with three bodies.

James said something about leaving town. I never met James parents but I have a feeling they were worse than mine.

"Are you listening to me boy?" the cop ask.

I nodded in response.

"Do you want me to help you?" He ask again but slower.

I had a feeling that this man knew me, he knew what I can do and what I can become.

"I'm Edward." I told him "Masen."

He nodded his head and smiled at me. I on the other hand showed no expression.

**End Flashback**

"Let's go, Jasper is coming." Emmett got in the car.

"Ending Junior year of high school in another school. Am I the only one who sulking?" Jasper ask from the back seat.

I nodded as Emmett said a "yeah".

When we arrived home everything in the house was in boxes. There was literally nothing in the house except for boxes.

"We're home!" Emmett yelled. Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes hugged each of us.

Emmett was her and Carlisle birth child, Jasper and I were adopted. Jasper before me.

"Your father wants to talk to you." Esme told me.

I nodded and walked towards his office. He was waiting for me by his desk when I walked in.

"Edward, son, sit down I need to speak with you."

I sat and looked at him.

"We're going to be arriving tomorrow night." he spoke, I nodded. "are you okay?"

Thats how he talks to me.

Somehow we have a different way of talking to each other.

We're going to be arriving tomorrow night means, we're going to be around others, be normal. "Are you okay" translate to, "do you have an urge to kill people?"

I smiled and shook my head.

If I did have an urge Carlisle will go with me to a dark ally and kill some rapist or a theft. I follow the Cullen code as Carlisle likes to put it when we first made this deal.

**Flashback**.

"The adoption papers when through. You are officially a Cullen now." the judge said. Carlisle patted my back and smiled down at me.

My parents were found in our house, dead, they over dose. The adoption papers took three days, faster than anyone because officer Carlisle Cullen knows people. I met Carlisle wife, Esme, and her son Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was too adopted and the weirdest part is that we're all the same age.

Carlisle and I walked out of the hospital and pass by the Emergency room. I smiled at I saw drops of blood on the floor. I looked up at Carlisle only to see him staring at me as if he was studying me.

A week later I killed our dog. There was no reason, I just needed to kill something. Carlisle saw me buried him and since then he knew I was capable of.

He made the Cullen code with me. Only kill dangerous people, bad people, not innocent. How do know which ones to kill? Well, he knew, after all he was a cop. Cops can't get all the bad people off the streets. Slowly as I was growing up he taught me to clean my mess up, cover my tracks. He thought me how to think like a cop, sometimes act like one. I was a neat monster, a neat killer. The Cullen code was fulfilled when I killed another monster from the street. Society and I get our fix. Sometimes he would ask me questions, about how I work, about how a serial killer brain ticks. After all Chicago police force only studies serial killers, so why not ask one? No wonder officer Carlisle Cullen was the best cop and detective, he had me to help...sometimes.

As for the sociopath part. Carlisle told me to pretend. Pretend to be happy when smiling at a camera. Pretend to like girls at school, pretend you like school, or hate it, pretend to have feelings. I don't have feelings, no emotions. When my foster mother Esme tells me she loves me I tell her I love her back. If I did have feelings I would love my family.

**End of flashback.**

"What do you think of moving? You like it?"

"I think its great." and I do think that. "New town." I smiled at him.

"Forks, its all woods." Carlisle said slowly.

My smile quickly turned into a the fuck face. Something's up.

"I was thinking you can move onto animals." he continued.

"We did animals." I argued. "it doesn't work." I've killed animals, I'm just not satisfied with it.

"Edward-"

I shook my head. "With animals, I have more urges." I looked up at him.

He sighed and nodded. "They're more criminals in Seattle and local towns near Forks, we'll see what we can do".

"Dad."

"It's okay, you can't help what you are, but you can make the best of it." He always tell me that. Since the first time I killed in front of him, since the first time he saw the joy and satisfaction of me killing someone he has been telling me that.

I got up and left and went to the living room.

Em and Jasper were on the floor with a map and some pictures.

I sat down and joined them.

My brothers, I thought. Carlisle and Esme thought telling Emmett and Jasper what I was, a good idea a year and a half ago. They accepted me, with some question of course. At first they were terrified then they accepted it. They knew I'll never turn on them and I would never.

"Flight leaves tonight." my mother walked in. "I think I'm going to like Forks."


End file.
